Wireless communication devices including an RFIC (Radio Frequency Integrated Circuit) element and an antenna are conventionally known. For example, the wireless communication device described in Patent Document 1 (identified below) includes an RFIC element and an antenna having a helical coil. Moreover, the RFIC element and a portion of the antenna are sealed and protected in a resin block.
Patent Document 1: WO 2016/031408.
However, for the wireless communication device described in Patent Document 1, the antenna is a magnetic field antenna made up of a helical coil, and therefore, if the device is disposed near a metal surface, the metal surface interferes with formation of a magnetic field. As a result, communication cannot be performed at a sufficient communication distance.
Therefore, in view of this problem with conventional designs, a wireless communication device is needed having an RFIC element and an antenna capable of achieving a sufficient communicable distance even when disposed near a metal surface.